mountaindewfandomcom-20200215-history
Game Fuel Promotion
Game Fuel is a recurring Mountain Dew promotion that ties in with the releases of video games or expansions of them. Halo 3 Edition - 2007 To coincide with the release of the Xbox 360 game Halo 3, Mountain Dew released this flavor in August 2007 for a 12 week period. It was a citrus-cherry flavored drink and was a bright red-orange color. It was also available in Slurpee form and in exclusive aluminum bottles similar to those from Green Label Art. World of Warcraft Editions - 2009 In 2009, Mountain Dew restarted the Game Fuel promotion for 10 weeks, this time releasing two different flavors and promoting the World of Warcraft Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game. One of these two flavors was the same formula as the 2007 Game Fuel, renamed "Horde Red" and with World of Warcraft packaging and an updated "Mtn Dew" logo. The other flavor for this promotion was was a newly created Wild Fruit-flavored Mountain Dew. It was named "Alliance Blue" and was bright-blue colored. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Editions - 2011 Much like Revolution, demand for Game Fuel's re-release had increased since Typhoon, SuperNova, and Pitch Black were brought back as part of the Back by Popular DEWmand campaign. Rumors begun to spread about a possible Game Fuel return when an eBay auction for two new bottles of Game Fuel were spotted by a Dew Labs member and posted onto the Mountain Dew Facebook page. The aution had been posted by a Pepsi employee, and it ended on August 17, with the winning bid at $49.00 (plus $5.65 shipping charges). The status of these two flavors remained unconfirmed until August 24, when Mountain Dew officially announced the two flavors on their Facebook page. Both bottles had packaging promoting the game Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and one of them was recognizably the original Cherry-Citrus flavor while the other bottle contained a dark green drink, and a label stating it was "Dew with a charge of Tropical flavor" indicating it was the Mystery flavor previously tested by Dew Labs members. In October 2011, Mountain Dew Game Fuel began appearing on shelves, featuring codes that granted players double experience points in-game when entered on the Double XP website. Halo 4 Edition (United States) - 2012 In late August 2012, a YouTube video was uploaded by a Pepsi employee showing an unreleased Game Fuel Citrus-Cherry bottle featuring'' Halo 4'' logos and artwork. Also seen on the bottle was the logo for the Dew XP Promotion, indicating the packaging will contain codes to be redeemed for in-game experience points. Halo 4 Edition (United Kingdom) - 2012 Throughout August 2012, the official Facebook page for the Mountain Dew UK team released a series of images, each on revealing more information about an upcoming promotion. The final image, posted on August 22, revealed that the United Kingdom would be getting their own Game Fuel variant to coincide with the upcoming Xbox 360 game Halo 4. Similar to the American cherry-citrus flavor, this variant will be a bright red-orange colored drink and will have raspberry-citrus flavoring. The packaging will feature Halo 4 artwork and logos, as well as codes that can be redeemed online to enter fans for a chance to visit the headquarters of 343 Industries (the team that is developing the game). Gallery MW3.jpg|The eBay auction picture showing the MW3 Game Fuel months prior to it's official release.|link=http://www.facebook.com/stangle27 MountainDewGameFuelBox07.jpg|Game Fuel's Halo 3 12-Pack from 2007. 292464 10151106412745772 1996133229 n.jpg|Promotional artwork released on the Mountain Dew UK Facebook page. Category:Promotions Category:Featured Articles